The Pudding Story
by ruthieelz
Summary: When Seto and Yami get into an argument at school, Seto suggests that Yami comes over to fix the problem. But what happens when Seto has Yami over for a completely different reason? Rated M for Lemon and Language. SetoxYami and slight YugixJoey


_A/N: Ok, I got this idea from eating pudding. Don't ask me how, but somehow, I thought Seto would look good in chocolate pudding. This oneshot might be a little weird, but after all of the fanfiction I have read, well.. yeah. Enjoy this weird little story. After reading this, you may never want to eat pudding or any other foods mentioned in this. I own nothing except for the plot and although I wish I owned Seto Kaiba or Yami, I don't. Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and I make no money off of this fic._

_Title: The Pudding Story_

_Pairing(s): SetoxYami, slight JoeyxYugi_

_Rating: M for the misuse of pudding and some lemon._

_Summary: When Seto and Yami get into an argument at school, Seto suggests that Yami comes over to fix the problem. But what happens when Seto has Yami over for a completely different reason?_

* * *

**~The Pudding Story~**

"Yami, we need to get to school now", Yugi Motou said as Yami was walking down the stairs of the Kame Game Shop.

"I'm coming, Aibou. Just keep your damn pants on", Yami said.

"Well it's not my fault that we're late, mou hitori no boku. If you had not been on the phone with Kaiba all night, then this wouldn't be happening."

It was currently 7:30 in the morning, and they were about to be late to school. Yami had managed to annoy Yugi the night before by staying on the phone all night with his rival and secret boyfriend, Seto Kaiba.

"Well, he wanted to duel me and I told him no, Yugi."

He smirked. Yami wouldn't tell Yugi the real reason why he was on the phone with Kaiba. And before you ask, no, it wasn't because Seto wanted phone sex, which they have done in the past.

"Whatever, Yami. Let's just get to school."

Twenty minutes later, they ended up managing to make it to school on time. Yami and Yugi walked to their Math class and sat down, waiting for the teacher to arrive. The teacher arrived and they started class.

~At Lunch~

"Hey Yugi, Yami", Joey Wheeler said as the two Motous sat down.

"Hiya Joey. Where's everyone else?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. Probably getting lunch or something. Come here love", Joey said to Yugi, who happily got up and promptly made out with Joey.

A few minutes later, the rest of the group showed up and they made small talk while they ate lunch.

When Yami went to throw his trash away in the trash can, he bumped into Seto Kaiba.

"Watch where you're going, Motou!" Kaiba said.

"I don't think I need to, Seto", Yami whispered in his ear. Seto started to growl at that.

"Hn. I think I can make you regret saying that. And what did I tell you about calling me by my first name at school?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot". Yami smirked.

By this time, there was a bunch of kids gathering around Yami and Seto since they knew that Yami and Seto were known for yelling at each other and then challenging each other for a duel.

"What are you losers looking at", Seto yelled.

Most of the kids ran, but Yugi and Joey decided to continue to watch to see where this was going. Yami noticed that they were watching.

"Yugi, Joey, why are you still watching this? You know how this is going to turn out." Yami said.

"We know, but we just like watching you two fight, It's funny as hell", Joey said.

"Well stop watching, mutt and go makeout with your little shrimp" Seto said.

"One, I am not a dog, you stupid bastard. And two, my Yugi isn't a shrimp!"

"Joey, I'll handle it. Just leave please", Yami said.

Joey dragged Yugi off, leaving Yami and Seto alone.

"Why did you call my aibou a shrimp, Kaiba", Yami asked.

"Because he is one." Seto smirked.

"He is **NOT** a shrimp, Seto. You are so full of yourself sometimes".

"I'm also full of something else." Yami blushed at that.

"I thought we weren't going to mention your lousy sex drive, Seto." Yami started laughing, then abruptly stopped when Seto started to get mad.

"Relax, would you? I was kidding."

"Sure you were. How about you come over to my mansion and I'll prove that my sex drive isn't lousy."

"Whatever, Seto."

Yami decided to piss off Seto by kissing him real quick and then running off to his next class before he could say anything.

~After School~

"Yugi, I'll be back later. Kaiba wants to duel." Yami said. Yugi just ignored him and Yami walked off to Seto's mansion.

Ten minutes later, Yami reached Seto's mansion and as soon as he knocked on the doors, said doors were flown open and Yami was pulled into a passionate kiss from Seto. They stayed like that for a few minutes, then pulled apart.

"Mmn, Seto, that was nice", Yami said. But the spiky haired teen only got a slap in the face by Seto.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Yami yelled.

"For all the stuff you said to me", Seto said.

Before Yami could respond, he was dragged by the arm into one of the many rooms in the mansion. He looked around and he saw that there was a big pool, filled with chocolate pudding. Yami looked at Seto with a confused look on his face.

"Seto, you know I love you, but why is there a pool filled with pudding"?

"Because, I wanted it." Seto pulled Yami into another passionate kiss, his tongue slipping in when Yami moaned. They pulled apart and Yami smirked at Seto.

**LEMON BEGINS HERE**

Seto began to kiss down Yami's neck, hearing him moan loudly when he hit one of his sensitive spots. He pulled away, leaving Yami disappointed.

"Strip, Yami" Seto ordered. Yami didn't question him as he stripped all the way naked, his erection already standing tall and proud for Seto to admire.

"Aren't you going to strip?" Yami asked. Seto smirked before stripping down. He then picked Yami up and threw him into the pool filled with chocolate pudding before jumping in himself.

"Seto, what the hell?" "Don't worry about it Yami, just go with it." Seto swam over to Yami and started to kiss down his neck again. He then pulled Yami closer to him and lifted him up to the edge of the pool so he can prepare him.

"Since we don't have any lube with us, I'd thought that I would use the pudding to help ease the pain", Seto smirked.

Yami just shook his head and started to moan as his erection was suddenly engulfed in warm heat. Seto bobbed his head up and down Yami's cock, which made him moan louder. He pulled away before Yami could reach his release.

"Damn it, Seto", Yami said.

"Don't worry Yami; you'll get what you want soon. But since we are in this pool of pudding, I've decided to be an ass and skip the preparation". Yami slapped him.

"You had better prep me before I decide to change my mind and leave. You wouldn't want that, would you, Seto" Yami asked.

" Don't you dare leave and if you ever slap me again, you won't get what you want."

Before Yami could protest further, Seto suddenly slammed into him, earning a loud gasp from the former pharaoh. He sat there for a few moments, letting his lover adjust to him before slamming into him again. They started a steady pace, with Yami moaning loudly.

"Fuck Seto, you just have to be a monster in bed, don't you", Yami moaned. "Technically, we're not in bed. Get it right, dumbass," Seto smirked. Seto kept slamming into Yami, searching for the one spot that would make him beg for mercy. He knew when he hit when Yami suddenly screamed "SETO!" Seto kept pounding into Yami, hitting his prostate every time.

Just then, Yami's back arched up and Seto knew Yami was about to blow. Seto then started to jerk Yami's cock fast, while he was pounding into his lover hard and fast. "SETO" Yami screamed out to him, his face in total pleasure. He spilled his seed all over his and Seto's lower stomach. Seto got a few more thrusts into Yami before his release took over as well. "YAMI!" he yelled, filling Seto up with his warm seed. Seto pulled out of Yami before they both tried to "swim" over to the front of the pool and climb out, both extremely exhausted.

**LEMON ENDS HERE**

Seto and Yami lay in front of the pool for a few moments before turning to each other and smiling. "That was amazing, Seto", Yami said. "I know Yami, I know." The two cuddled with each other, laying there by the pool, content with being in each other's arms.

"You know Seto, I never thought having sex in a pool full of pudding would be so much fun" Yami said.

"I know Yami, I know", Seto said. He kissed Yami again, which led to another three rounds of lovemaking that day.

END.

* * *

_A/N: It's finally done. I was debating whether I should make the lemon or not, but after talking with Hathor and my friend Ed, I decided to go with it. I hope you enjoyed this and I hope I didn't scar anyone for life. Thanks for reading._

___Edit 12-10-2011: Wow. I've got some good reviews out of this story. I just may do a sequel. Thanks for all of the amazing reviews so far. _


End file.
